i'm all yours
by yoneidarod
Summary: "Larga historia corta: no me fui sino hasta la mañana siguiente"- Palabras reales de la actriz. One Short con fragmentos de la realidad con la ficción.


En Este punto, Mila no recordaba Como bien habia Terminado Contra la pared del salón, en una fiesta Rodeada de las Personas ebrias, con SUS piernas enroscadas en las caderas de Ashton, el sujetándola Mas Una Cuerpo Do, Tratando de llevarla una habitación Más Cercana. MIENTRAS SUS labios se Mueven al compás de la música ... Ah, no, esperen ya lo Recordo.

 _Las Estrellas deslumbraban en Todo el Lugar, Aunque No Eran las del cielo, En Realidad nos encontramos en los MTV Movie Awards 2011, o mas bien en el backstage. Donde hay TODO es tan Emocionante Como afuera. La Pareja en Pantalla "Amigos con beneficios" de Justin Timbarlake y Mila Kunis, Esteban Preparando SUS Líneas párrafo PRESENTAR El Primer Premio de la noche. Pero Lo que no contaba era fémina que e iba un ENCONTRAR un su ex compañero de That '70s Show, Danny Masterson._

 _-Justin, PUEDE Darme ONU segundo.- Le Pide del Permiso al cantante para Hablar Con Danny. A lo Que El le Responde:_

 _-Si. salimos en Pero es 20, this atenta.- Kunis simplemente se asiente y se va Hacia Donde encontraba su compañero._

 _-¡Wow !, Jackie this increíble.- Le dados Masterson un Mila Haciendo Referencia a su antiguo personaje._

 _-OH, Steven. ¿Si, verdad Que Estoy Fantástica - Le Responde abrazándolo. El se LUEGO montaje separadas de Segundos UNOS._

 _-Felicidades por tu nominación, Seguro VAS A Ganar, tu beso con Natalie Portman FUE bronceado caliente.- Su comentario Hace Que se gane Un pequeño golpecito de parte de la ucraniana. Con una Sonrisa. Haciendo Que El SUELTE Una risa_

 _-Aunque espero ganar, Más Caliente me parecio el de Taylor Lautner con Kristen Stewart en Crepúsculo.- Ambos rieron._

 _-COMO mar, Fue Un placerte Ver de nuevo Mila, Pero debo irme, te veo en el escenario.- Se despide con un beso en la mejilla y se va._

 _-Adiós, Danny.- Vuelve Donde Timberlake, párr Pasar en El Escenario._

 _Mientras Tanto en El Otro Lado del backstage SE Encuentra Otro de Sus ex compañeros Ashton Kutcher Preparandose Junto a Nicki minaj para salir al Escenario. Pero el intercepta al dúo de Amigos con beneficios, Cuando Llegan Apenas bajando de la tarima para Recoger SUS Cosas, y Ahí es CUANDO Ashton ve un Mila y se le about._

 _-Milena, ja Pasado Tiempo ONU ¿no? - Ella sabe Que hay alguien en solitario: Además Que su mama Que la llama por su nombre completo. Así Que No se preocupa en voltear._

 _-Desde Tu Boda, y ya VAS por tu divorcio.- Le contesta volteándolo a ver, ESTABA muy Cambiado, tenia en Cabello Un Poco Más arriba de Sus Hombros, Usando Una ONU traje negro, con Una moño mal amarrado, y al Parecer SE dejo la barba._

 _-Tan cálida Como siempre.- Se le about para plantarle un beso en la cabeza de la actriz._

 _-Y bronceado Alto Como siempre.- Le dados sonrojándose. -No soy alto, Tu Solo los eres baja.-_

 _-¡Oye! Creci UNOS Centímetros Más from La última vez.- Le contesta de forma juguetona._

 _-COMO Digas Milena. ¿Viste a Masterson, ESTABA apostando por ti es "Mejor beso"? -_

 _-Pues ... Segun el, voy A Ganar Porque mi beso con Portman FUE Más sensual Que los demás.- Le Explica. Kutcher asiente Lentamente._

 _-Bueno, un Juzgar Porque las he besado un Las Dos, y Son muy buenas en eso, estoy de acuerdo con él.- Le guiña un ojo ONU Kunis, y Cual le voltea en forma de indiferencia fingida. Cierto también el Beso a Portman. Penso. Ashton se le about un su oreja para susurrarle un Mila_

 _-Pero tranquila ma Besa mejor.- El comentario le Eriza la piel a la joven, Pero Más por la Cercanía de Sus labios un rostro. Para ocultar su nerviosismo repentino, le empuja Sutilmente al actor, Aunque No lo alejo mucho, puesto m Que El es mas alto y fuerte, si lo Suficiente para RELAJARSE._

 _-QUE Pena Que ella si bese Mejor Que tu.- Fue lo unico Que se le Ocurrió a la actriz, para aligerar la tensión._

 _-Ouch, eso me dolio. Y yo que Quiera invitarte un una fiesta Despues de esto.- Finge Estar dolido, y se aleja de UNOS Pasos Más De ella Levantando SUS manos._

 _-Acepto tu invitación.- dados asi sin más, Pero Ashton indignado le Responde:_

 _-No, ya me heriste, déjalo Así Milena.-_

 _Vamos -OH, Ash. Solo me quedare here UNOS Días, y Natalie no va Estar conmigo ... - Le ruega en Juego._

 _-Está bien, en solitario Porque un Amigo Me Pidio Llevar chicas, Pero por ausencias de ellas te Llevaré un ti.- Diablos, me Invita para presentarme a alguien más. Mierda. Penso Nuestra Santa Kunis._

 _-te espero entonces.- le contesto de forma coqueta._

 _Un hombre con Una Carpeta, y Un celular se les about a la pareja, para notificarle una era Kutcher Que su turno de Pasar al Escenario._

 _-Entonces te espero Aquí, Kunis.- Se despide y sube al Escenario Junto a Minaj._

 _Al Terminar la ceremonia, Como Ashton le DIJO. Kunis se encontraba en El Mismo Sitio Que Donde habian estado._

 _-¿Lista para irnos? -_

 _-Si.- Kutcher le tomo de la mano, caballerosamente, Gesto de la ONU Que la ucraniana no paso por alto._

 _-Muy educado, ¿no? - EL solitario se Limito un sonreír y siguio caminado Junto a ella hacia su automóvil. Un joven de Seguridad le abre la puerta del auto y un Kunis LUEGO un Ashton. LUEGO Dentro, arranca el auto y Hasta Llegar a su destino ninguno de los dos dados Ni Una Palabra. Parte de la culpa FUE le Milena por concentrarse en paisaje de la Ventana. Dejando un Ashton, Concentrado en Conducir, y desviar la mirada para observarla Mirando la ventana._

 _Le -Llegamos.- Anuncia, Ellos se encontraban en Una zona llena de Áticos, Casi no se notaba Que se encontraban en LA_

 _Se estacionaron en la parte trasera del ático amarillo. Donde habian Varias Personas afuera conversando casualmente._

 _-¿Quién conoces En Este Lugar -? Le PREGUNTA curiosa bajándose del auto._

 _-Mark, un Amigo de la secundaria.- Le Responde. -¿Entramos? -_

 _-No Ash, vinimos en solitario here for admirar el jardín.- Le dice de forma sarcástica._

 _-de ti si lo creo, Pero yo vid por la cerveza.- Le Follow the game. Mila lo Ignora Y Siguen su camino._

 _De Cuando Ambos entran, heno Una barra en el salón principal de Que es Donde se encuentran unos tipos Que al ver un Ashton Comienzan un gritarle. La música ESTABA alta Muy, Que Así no escuchaba casi nada en salón Aquel. Al Llegar a La Barra, el agente les PRESENTA SUS unas dos Amigos. Conan Un hombre de tez morena, cabello corto y castaño, el . Una camisa Estampados estafadores casuales ES ella. Y George un hombre alto, Que una Diferencia del Conan, el es tez blanca, cabello largo y despeinado, USABA Una camisa de vestir roja, Y UNOS zapatos Alden cafeterías._

 _Gusto -UN conocerlos un ambos.- del saluda cortésmente la castaña. Conan le senala su trago y le PREGUNTA:_

 _-¿Te uno invito? -_

 _-Me encantaría.- Le Responde._

 _Conan llama el camarero, párrafo Ordenar whisky en las rocas de la ONU. Mientras Tanto George Comienza una estafa Hablar Mila Sobre Cosas triviales, a la cual sea Nuestra actriz se Veía muy concentrada, AUNQUE Realmente no lo ESTABA pues ESTABA pensando ¡Donde chingados ESTABA Ashton !, Ya Que Despues De presentarles un amigo SUS automaticamente la dejo alli. Ella sabía Que El la habia traido en solitario "porque necesitaba chicas Traer". Vamos, creyo era Que Una excusa para salir con ella._

 _Pero Ahora se Daba Cuenta Que No. Mila volteo Sutilmente to see Que Hacia Ash. EL ESTABA sujeto m Hablando con la ONU, de Su Misma altura, en solitario Que Más Que El musculoso. Al otro lado del salón._

 _-Aquí está.- Conan le Entrega El trago, para dirigirse LUEGO A Donde Unas Mujeres con traje de baño._

 _-Gracias.- Se Limita un Decir Antes de Que se Fuera._

 _Toma ONU sorbo del whisky, y continua Hablando con George Hasta la llegada una chica Que supusó que se era su novia, por La Mirada fulminante Que le ofrecio, los antes de llevárselo a bailar. Y Como Es Así Mila Kunis Termina Sola en La Barra. AUNQUE su soledad sin Duro Mucho Puesto Que Otro sujeto m Que se Acerco, de Manera muy normal, y comenzaron a charlar._

 _Mientras Tanto, Ashton hablaba con la marca Al otro lado del salón._

 _-A ver, déjame si entendí.- Le dados Mark a Ashton para aclarar Lo Que habian estado Hablando en Los Ultimos Minutos. -Dijiste Que IBAS una Traer las putas, LUEGO llamaste para ver si podias Traer una amiga para presentármela. Y ahora me Dices Que la Quieres para ti, Porque por una razon Extraña Quieres · intentar algo con ella.-_

 _-Mira El lado positivo, Aquí hay Muchas putas ebrias, listo Elige una hermano.- Trata de remendar su error, Mark simplemente suelta Una risa ahogada. contestarle párr._

 _-Estas tan jodido Kutcher, buena suerte.- Se Retira señalando a la castaña, Hablando plácidamente Con Este tipo, riendo y demas. ¡Maldito! Penso el actor. Dirigiéndose Hacia Ellos._

 _-¡Hey !, PUEDES permitírmela Segundo ONU -? Pero el pecado escuchar Respuesta del Sujeto, toma a la actriz para Hablar Con ella Lejos de alli._

 _-¿Algo esta mal Kutcher -? Le PREGUNTA Kunis extrañada, No Puede descifrar SUS rostro ¿ESTA molesto por algo?_

 _-No, en solitario queria sable si querias bailar.-_

 _-Pudiste habérmelo preguntado allá, ESTABA Hablando con Zach.- Le réplica al actor, en solitario ÉL volteo los Ojos. Cosa Que Mila no le agrado Mucho._

 _-ese tipo me da mala espina, da gracias a Dios que te salve de él.-_

 _-Pues el amigo tuyo ESE me dejo sola, Asi Que No importa.- Le respondio, Ashton Opto por no Ignorar su comentario y decidio preguntarle nuevo._

 _-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - A Lo Que Ella asintió con fastidio._

 _Así pues TODO comenzo, una canción de David Guetta, Poco a Poco comenzaron a Uno Más bailar pegado Del otro Aumentando La Temperatura de Sus cuerpos con acusado por Cada roce Entre Ellos, Ashton sabía Que Debia Hacer Antes de Que la canción Acabara. Sin Mas La Sujeto Muy Por debajo de la tintura Do pegándola por completo Que a cuerpo do. Haciendo Que Ella Se tensara, LUEGO ÉL comenzo plantarle besos Que bajaban por su cuello, Mila sintio Como A MEDIDA Que bajaba su barba La rasaba Sutilmente, causando electricidad en ella. Solo se dejo Llevar por Kutcher. No importaba quien estuviera Mucho Mirando o no, Porque la majority estaria muy ebrio o drogado Como para recordar LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO Con Los Actores._

Un sonido brusco, y una voz de alerta, despertaron INMEDIATAMENTE a la actriz, la cual sea ESTABA Enredada Entre Unas sabanas blancas. Y no era de quien podia distinguir.

-¡Muchachos apresúrense, la Policía Llegó con el Dueño del ático !, Salgan por atrás.- Era Marcos Tenia La camisa mal abotonada, ALGUNAS Marcas en el cuello. Pero Como vino se fue, pues Mila sin Pudo Terminar de asimilar la noticia Cuando El ya se habia Marchado.

-¡Mierda! - Fue lo unico Que DIJO los antes de abofetear una Kutcher, en la cara, Haciendo Que Apenas se despertara.

-¿Qué pasa Milena - Pregunto MIENTRAS SE limpiaba el rostro con Una Mano, y apoyándose el del codo para mirarla Como se ponia su vestido con Pasos torpes y apresurados.

-La Policía idiota, vístete.- de No se tomo la molestia de explicarle TODO, Porque ÉL ya Sabia Que m policía Es Igual una prensa, Prensa Es Igual escándalo. Y era de escándalo Lo Que Menos querian. Mila Terminales de colocarse los Tacones CUANDO Ashton, Terminales de abrocharse los pantalanes para tomarla de la mano.

-Estoy listo vamos.- ESTABA sin camisa, los zapatos Puestos mal, y muy despeinado, ella tenia el maquillaje corrido y el vestido con el Cierre trasero roto Gracias a Ash.

-Vamos atrás.- EL asiente.

Comienzan a correr para salir por la Puerta Trasera, Que ESTABA en la cocina, en el salón se escuchaban voces de las Personas Discutiendo, sirenas por todas contradictorio, era un desmadre total de la ONU El Lugar.

Al cabo de UNOS Minutos Llegan a la puerta trasera, todos afuera Estaban corriendo por todas contradictorio, Buscando automóviles Sus, o simplemente Saliendo de la propiedad. El actor de UBICA su Audi R8 2011 aparcado afrete de UNOS de los áticos. Al montarse Ashton se pone La camisa, párr LUEGO arrancar el automóvil. Ya en las autopista de Long Beach. El actor de gira su cabeza para APRECIAR La actriz Tratando de amoldar El vestido un su Cuerpo, sin ningún logro, por el Cierre Que le habia roto Por Su Falta de juicio anoche.

-Milena, disculpa por eso.- Se disculpa con su sonrisa de medio Lado Que del tanto lo caracteriza.

-¿Porque por romperme el Cierre o por llevarme un una fiesta en Una Casa robada - PREGUNTA Levantando Una ceja de forma Que tanta la caracteriza.

-POR Las tres -Supongo ... -

Oye, tranquilo, A Pesar De ESOs detallitos La PASE muy bien contigo.- La castaña le besa la mejilla delicadamente, Tomando al agente de forma desprevenida.

-No puedo quejarme, eres muy buena compañía.- EL Sigue su ruta para el Hotel Donde Se esta hospedando.

-tu también Lo Eres, Ash.-

-Lo sé, me lo Dicen muy seguido.-

-Pero apuesto Que Nunca te lo Han DICHO Despues De Llevar a alguien un allanada.- Una Casa Le Responde. EL carcajada.

-Debemos volverlo Hacer ... - Le PROPONE, AUNQUE Sabe a Lo que sé refiere you prefer Seguir con el tema de la casa.

No, no hay Podemos, allanar es ilegal. AUNQUE Seria genial titular de la ONU en _estilo de vida_ , o _Diecisiete_ .- EL Detiene el auto en la parte trasera del hotel.

-No, esten. Me refiero a ... sabes ya. Volver a salir, ¿quiza un café -? Le nervioso PREGUNTA a la ucraniana, Mirándola directly un Sus Ojos, y sujetándole delicadamente el brazo.

Ser -Puede, nos mantendremos en contacto por AOL Como siempre.- le contesto de forma robótica, para tapar lo nerviosa Que se sentia por dentro.

-No Esta Vez Quiera Que el mar en serio. ¿PUEDES venir conmigo una ONU Partido de los Dodgers, La Próxima semana? -

-Estaría lo Época encantada.- Que El Queria Oír, era de Lo Que Quiera ella desde los 15 años CUANDO lo conocio en Aquel espectáculo. Pero habian Llegado un hotel El, Faltaba poco Tiempo para los paparazzi notaran su Presencia un negro de automóviles ESE. Pero el Sentia Que Faltaba Algo Más para dejarla ir.

-Ash, necesito mi brazo para bajarme.- Ignora su PETICIÓN y le jala delicadamente el brazo, para atraerla un EL, se levanta Lentamente su asiento para tomarle la otra mejilla Que habia Tomado u Leve rojo color. Se acerca Ashton Cada Vez Más a ella, Cuando Estas Pocos una Centímetros de distancia, Mila cierra Poco a Poco Sus Ojos párrafo Sentir los Cálidos labios del americano Sobre los de ella, Pero una Diferencia de los de anoche ESTO FUE fugaz él inocente. Al separarse, El le guiña y le suelta el brazo.

-Todo tuyo.-

¡Primera Fanfiction de Mila y Ashton en español!


End file.
